poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Wild Kratts
Pooh's Adventures of Wild Kratts is an upcoming crossover TV series created by RatiganRules. It is unknown when it will be made. Plot The basic plot of an episode is usually to save the animals or an animal from a situation, be it villains (Zach Varmitech, Gourmand, Donita Donata, and Paisley Paver, whom Ratigan, Icy, and several other villains work for), general human influence, or confusion on a baby animal's part. Most episodes focus on villains, but those that do not usually focus on some real-world problem, either directly (as seen in "Stuck On Sharks" where Gourmand captured a shark for making shark fin soup) or indirectly through allegory ("Build It Beaver" had the beaver's dam destroyed repeatedly through various means; an allegory for deforestation). Additionally, some episodes aim to change the way a creature is seen – creatures that are usually considered frightening, such as bats and crocodiles. The Kratt brothers are helped by Aviva Corcovado (whom Winnie the Pooh, Bloom, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, and their friends are hanging out with), a programmer who invents "creature power suits" to help the brothers achieve their goals. The power suits are created to mimic the special abilities of animals to defeat the villains. Koki is the mechanic and computer expert who deals with the running of the "Tortuga", their flying turtle ship. Along the way, viewers learn about the animals and their lives as the Kratt brothers and the Wild Kratts gang figure out ways to either right wrongs or to get out of the situations they are in. It was stated in an interview that the villains do not learn about the animals and this is why they are always unsuccessful. Some of their adventures have put them in grave danger or even brought them seconds away from death. In these episodes, it can be just the nature of the mission, or it can be the cause of a villain. Although in more than one case such as ("Platypus Café"), "Honey Seekers" and "Opossum in my Pocket" did the villain (Gaston Gourmand) actually intend to cause harm to one of the brothers. In the other episodes, the villain had not thought it through (Zach in "Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus"), or was not aware of the medical risks involved. They also occasionally enlist the help of the Wild Kratts Kids, children who help the Wild Kratts from their home however they can, whether it is moving animals or helping rebuild habitats (some of which are voiced by the children of the Kratt Brothers). Trivia *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, Makini, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Mowgli, Shanti, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Soto, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkly, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, LeShawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Ella, Samey, Topher, Leonard, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Devin, Brody, MacArthur, Sanders, Dawyne, Junior, Reef, Fin McCloud, Emma, Lo Ridgemount, Ty Ridgemount, Brosph, Johnny, Caitlin Cooke, Jen Masterson, Jonesy Garcia, Jude Lizowski, Nikki Wong, Wyatt Williams, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Chef McElroy, Kim Possible Ron Stopple, Rufus, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Gabe, Naomi Turner, Mateo, Migs, Luna, Skyler, Po, Shifu, the Furious Five, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lanchpad McQuack, The Digidestind and their Digimon, The Wild Thornberrys, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Dexter, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Allison Baldwin, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Justin, Ezekiel, Scarlett, Max, Sugar, Amy, Josee, Jacques, Kelly (Stoked), Tricia Holmes, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zira, Nuka, Quint, Toucan Dan, Cheetaya and Cheetahto, Tublat, Don Karnage, Fat Cat, Edraudo the Leopard, Shan Yu, Jenner, Tai Lung, Kazar, Vlad Vladikoff, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Shere Khan, Kaa, Arthur and Cecil, Crulla De Vil, Jasper and Horace, Madame Medusa, Percival Mcleach, Rothbart, Yzma, Gaston, Clayton, Steele, Niju, Drake, Alameda Slim, Cat R. Waul, Makunga, Captain Chantel Dubois, Dr. Blowhole, Sheldon J. Plankton, Saddam Hussein, Dr. Draken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Sloan and Bree Blackburn, General Woundwort, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell, The Beagle Boys, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Edger, Darla Dimple, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and Mandark will guest star in this crossover TV series. *In this crossover TV series, Chris and Martin Kratt will reveal to be Ash's Uncles, Aviva will reveal to be Elena and Isabel's Cousin and also a cousin of Alejandro (a reference to Jared Sedoris' Total Drama Gang's Adventures series which is alternate to the Pooh's Adventures series), Jimmy Z will reveal to be an old friend of Shaggy, Zach Varmitech will reveal to be an old friend of Scott, Donita Donata will reveal to be Cruella De Vil's Cousin (a reference to Jared Sedoris' crossover film The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, which is alternate to the Pooh's Adventures series), and Gourmand will reveal to be an old rival of Chef McElroy, Gourmand will also reveal to be an old friend of Quint. *This crossover TV series takes place after the events of the Pooh's Adventures Treasured Tales episode, ''Pooh's Wild Kratts Adventures''. *The reason why the entire Jungle Adventure Crew is guest starring in this crossover TV show is because Wild Kratts is an animal adventure show. Category:TV series Category:RatiganRules Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Crossover TV Series